When It All Comes Out
by Allecatcakesz
Summary: Tadase got hit by a bus... what will happen if he doesnt remember...
1. What Happened?

_[in the hospital anxiously waiting]_

Tadase was hit by a school bus. Amu said with a tear coming down her eye. He was mad about something." "He was looking right at the bus and ran like he didn't see it. I personally think that it was his fault." Ikuto said laughing. Rima looked at him and said "Whats wrong with you? Where do you come off saying it was his fault. Its not like you where even there to experience it." Ikuto stopped laughing for a moment and turned around kneeled down to her height and said "Actually I was in a tree trying to go back to Easter in peace with out anybody spotting me." The mysterious person said while Yuro was still laughing. Kukai thought to himself what the hell he acts like a true cat."Typical Tadasae think he is the king of the world thinks anyone stop for him, but look at him now in a hospital bed with a concussion wasting my valuable teenage life. I could be doing something so much worth while than this. So while you guys sit here and sob I will call Nadeshiko." Nagihiko said. Rima said "Well he does have a point." Ikuto smirked and said "You only agree when he says it." Rima looked at him and said"Amu-chan wouldn't be half as miserable if it was you who got hit." "Since when did this come back to me. Amu said embarrassed. I think we should worry about Tadase."

Nagihiko was on the phone with his sister. He told her the bad news. All of a sudden he saw Temari. She looked ghost like. Temari said to Rhythm " So its true Tadase is in the hospital." Rhythm said "Yeah the doctor said he will be okay, but we don't know whats wrong with him." Then Tamari went to Nagi and asked to ask Amu what happened. She hid behind his hair so nobody could see her.

Amu said" Tadase and I where walking home from the royal garden. We started to talk and he asked "Why is Ikuto always at your house?" I said that he always there because he has no where else to go." he looked at me sadly and said "Do you love him?" it took me a while to answer him back. I said "No". He looked at me like I was a big fat lair. Ran interrupted and said " You are". Amu looked at her with a deathly stare and said what kind of chara are you, always putting my business out like that." "Well I'm telling the truth that your hiding"Ran retorted. Nagi interrupted their argument and said " can you go on with the story?"he said with his polite smile. Amu said "sure like I was saying, he looked at me like I was lying. I saw that he was looking at something but I didn't turn to see what it was. Then he started to yell hes always with you he will always be with you , He could never leave you alone. Then he started to run. I chased him towards the street he looked up again and had the same lying face. I looked up and I saw nothing. Then I looked back towards him and I saw him running and then he said. I can never be as close." I turned around again and I saw Ikuto" Amu said confused. Ikuto looked at Amu who looked at him. Then he looked at Nagi. Nagi looked at him smiling. Ikuto got freaked out and then said"It looks like my plan of not getting spotted didnt work out to well." Nagihiko said still smiling "What did you see in this whole situation?" "I saw that little king of yours running in the street and get hit by a damn bus." Ikuto said trying not to laugh. Keseki came out and said " Hes not a little king he is THE king you commoner. That bus should have stopped when he saw Tadase walking by." "He was running" Yoru corrected him.

Temari reported back to Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko looked crushed when she found out. Tadase and Nadeshiko and a really strong friendship. They told each other everything. Who they liked what they did. If Tadase was hurt it would be like Nadeshiko was hurt. But she didn't know was why she thought about it so hard. So she called Nagihiko back and said " I'm about to get on a plane I'll be there in the morning. Tell mom for me please.

Nagi looked shocked he didn't know that Nadeshiko would react like that. He called his mom and told her that Nadeshiko was coming back. His mother was furious. It always seemed like Nadeshko was the better loved sibling by his mom. But now it didn't seem like that. Nagihiko mother was cursing. She didn't curse around Nagihiko so it was new for him to hear come out of his mothers mouth.

The doctor came out and said " hes fine slight concussion and broken arm . Hes probably going to have amnesia for a couple of weeks. Right now he needs some rest so I think you should go home now. Your friend will be fine."

They walked home relieved. They where happy that he was okay.


	2. First Sight

Disclaimer: Don't own Shugo Chara!

Nadeshiko was sitting on a plane. Since it was such short notice she had to ride coach. She was sitting down trying to relax and the person next to her kept snoring. Every time she would try to doze off the person next to her started to obnoxiously snore in her ear. She said to herself "I am never taking coach again". While she was telling Nagi the story he couldn't stop laughing at her. " Mom did tell you never take coach. You should listen to her more often." Nagihiko said. Nadeshiko looked at him with a death stare. He stopped laughing. He called Amu and Rima to tell them that Nadeshiko was back.

Amu, Rima, Kukai, Yaya, surprisingly Kiri where at the hospital. The doctor came out and thought to himself does this child have any parents and if he does why aren't they here?? Nadeshiko and Nagihiko entered the room. Amu was smirking at Ikuto who popped out of nowhere its like he does that when Amu's there.

"Does he no how much I think hes a stalker" Nagihiko mummbled to himself. Nadeshiko heard him and started to laugh. Amu turned around and saw Nadeshiko she ran 2 hug her. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?! Amu asked excitedly. "I heard something was wrong so I came to check up on you guys." Nadeshiko said. She knew that she didn't really care about what a lot of them where doing. Nagihiko was keeping her updated on every thing. The doctor came out and said "Are Mr. and Mrs. Hotori here?" "No there not but I am a close family relative of his. Tusakasa-san said. The doctor gave him a stern look. He said that "he had a great resemblance to the child are you sure your not the father?" A little sweat came down Tusaka-san face. I'm not authorized to say anything without a lawyer ." the doctor looked at him weird and said ok only family is allowed is allowed the child.

Nadeshiko looked crushed because she couldn't see him. The stray cat pointed out that the kiddy had no family. The doctor looked at the rude inconspicuous child and said that's not possible. Well it is Tadase's mother died while giving birth to him and his ahhh…. father we don't know who the hell he is, we think its that guy over there. The doctor looked to his right and saw a fat guy chopping down on some ramen, the he turned slightly to his left and saw a tall, slender person with blonde hair and gold eyes. Amu thought about it and said "And he calls you the Black cat of misfortune?!" Yeah, I know that's what I was thinkin' . "Well if he has no family then you guys can go in and see him 2 at a time." The doctor said.

Nagi and Nadeshiko walked in first. Ya know I don't _have_ to be there right now. I could be spending my valuable teenage life playing basketball, but no this boy who thinks hes the 'king' of everything decides to get hit by a school bus and now we have to go and see him. This is a waste of my valuable tee-. Shut Up. No one cares about your valuable teenage life. If you don't want to be here you can leave. Rima said without a care in the world.

**A/N: srry it took so long for me 2 update... i hadd alot to do lately.. anyy way RR**


End file.
